Near x Mello mpreg, untitled
by AnimeMangalover9898
Summary: Will Near and Mello's relationship Blossom with Everything happening, pregnancy, jealousy and emotional moments. Please be kind when reviewing it's my very first fanfiction
1. Kisses and a new relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and never will.

''Talking''

''_Thinking_''

**Changing places and time setting.**

_**Things happening or ending.**_

A/N: In this story Near was born the same year as Mello, it makes him a few months older than Mello.

They are in The Wammy's House and L isn't dead.

Ages:

Near: 15 years old.

Mello: soon to be 15 years old, will turn fifteen in chapter 2.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, weird writing, Swearing because of Mello being in it, most likely characters will be OOC at times and it's also written without being betad, note that English is not my first language so any faults I have made is not because I'm bad at spelling and second of all I can't really spell-check with this kind of writing program.

Rated M because of language and lemon.

**Chapter 1: Kisses and a new relationship.**

Near couldn't help himself anymore, he and Mello was standing in front of each other when he chose to put his hands on Mello's face cupping Mello's cheeks, Mello put his hands up in front of him trying to be ready to push Near away from him, then Near pressed his lips against Mello's, his fingers entwining with Mello's hair.

''MMFF …'' Was the only sound that was emitted by Mello when Near kissed him, he had been taken by utter surprise.

Mello's eyes went almost closed and lidded when he started to enjoy the kiss.

But as soon as he got back to his senses he pushed Near away from him.

''What the hell do you think you were doing Near?!'' Mello yelled.

''I think what I did is called kissing and that it's also a way to express feelings'' Near said.

''I know what the hell it is! But why did you freaking kiss me?!'' Mello exclaimed.

''I wanted to know how it felt to kiss someone and also I wanted to see if Mello's lips were as soft as they looked'' Near said.

''I hate you! So freaking much! And now you just go and kisses me out of the blue! What the hell is wrong with you!'' Mello yelled.

''Nothing is wrong with me, Mello. I kissed Mello because I wanted to know how it felt like to kiss someone, it's that and that I have always liked you'' Near said.

''Like me as in?'' Mello asked.

''I don't know, love maybe'' Near said, he started twirling a white hair strand between two fingers, he was nervous and embarrassed and Mello knew it.

''Then why didn't you tell me before then?'' Mello asked.

''Because I did not know how to tell Mello before this'' Near said.

''I love you too'' Mello admitted after a few minutes.

''Mello loves me too, that's wonderful. Hm... Mello's soon to be fifteen and I really want to know what he wants for a birthday gift'' Near said.

''I don't wish for anything, but I have always wanted to hear that you loved me and that's all'' Mello said.

''Don't Mello want anything as a birthday gift when it's time for that?'' Near asked.

''Nope nothing'' Mello said.

''Okay, but if Mello comes up with something he will tell me, right?'' Near asked.

''I sure as hell will'' Mello said.

''See you later, Mello'' Near said, then went to his room.

''See you later … Near'' Mello whispered when Near had left.

Mello went to his own room, then he sat down on his bed and ate a chocolate bar.

''_Why did I let myself admit something like that to him, Near's my rival so why did I tell him that I love him? Do I even love him? No I don't, it can never be an us either way, we're rivals and one of us will take up the place of L when it's time, only one of us can become the successor of L, there can only be one L. Damn it, Near is most likely to become L's successor, but I won't go down without a fight. I don't love Near, I can't love him_'' Mello thought.

He nibbled on his chocolate bar as he was thinking.

''_I'm always letting my emotions and feelings rule my decisions but I can't let them do that this time, if I love Near then … well I will have to bury those feelings deep inside of me, I can't risk losing to him again. I don't love Near do I? I know that I can't it's not acceptable, one will win and become L's successor and one will leave to become a citizen without purpose. I can't let Near win this is too risky … but if I play along with these feelings I might find a way to break his cold facade, make him show emotions and maybe worm my way into his head make him unable to concentrate and it might get him to make mistakes and it would also mean that it might make me able to win in the end_'' Mello thought.

''_Okay I've got it, I will play along with my feelings, since me and Near should be counted as a couple after that kiss in the hallway only a few minutes ago, I can put my plan into action, I will of course have to break up with him when one of us turns into L's successor, well at least if I win I will have to break his heart and if I lose I will spare his feelings … wait that sounded wrong maybe it should be the other way around if he win then I break his heart and leave and if I win I might spare him from a heart break_'' Mello thought.

''_Should I talk to him and tell him that I want us to be a couple, not a secret couple but an open one? Hm… my birthday is in two weeks, what should I wish for? Near wanted to know so I guess I should come up with something that I would want. I need to make him think that he's important to me and I'm kinda curious what usually happens in a normal teenage love relationship_'' Mello thought.

''_If I want him to think that us being together is important to me, maybe I should wish for him and me doing something mature together but what? Making out would be great but that should be happening a week before that. Should I wish for him to make love to me? With the excuse that I want to know if I really matter to him_'' Mello thought.

''_That's totally what I will wish for, only so that I actually have had an relationship when I'm an grown up, a love relationship that is and if I'm going to actually have a love relationship I will have to go through it completely_'' Mello thought.

**Meanwhile with Near.**

''_I wonder what Mello will wish for his birthday_'' Near thought.

''_If it is not too expensive I will get him it, no matter what it will be, I love him, I even admitted it to him and myself out loud and I really want him to know that I love him. I want to show him how much I love him but I cannot come up with anything yet. I just hope he will tell me what he wishes for as he said he would_'' Near thought.

''_If he wants me to do something, I will do it_'' Near thought a second later.

**A week later.**

It was after the last of their classes for today, Mello and Near had planned to meet after class to spend time together in Near's room.

_**Mello and Near had now been in Near's room for five minutes.**_

_**They sat on Near's bed next to each other, just holding hands.**_

''You and me, huh? I never thought we would be able to be together for even a week'' Mello said.

''I told Mello that I love him and I wouldn't ever want to part from him if I'm able to prevent it'' Near said.

''You sound corny, have you been watching soap opera's?'' Mello asked.

''No why would I watch that sort of thing? It would only be a waste of brain cells'' Near said.

''I just asked because of how corny you sounded nothing else'' Mello said.

''So what should we do now?'' Near asked.

''Can we do something with body contact? Something more than kissing perhaps?'' Mello asked.

''Like what? Making out?'' Near asked.

''Yeah'' Mello said.

Near kissed Mello gently, since Mello hadn't made any move to start the make-out session.

Mello moved so that he sat in Near's lap and he put his arms around Near's neck, Near put his arms around Mello's waist.

Near licked Mello's lips asking for entrance, which he was given rather quickly.

Near's tongue entered Mello's mouth before licking every crevice inside of it.

Mello and Near's tongues danced then suddenly Mello let out a small moan, he had never done this before so he was rather sensitive and so was Near but he could of course hide it.

They chose to stop when Mello emitted a second small moan.

Mello moved his arms away from Near's neck.

Near moved his arms away from Mello's waist.

Then Mello moved and sat down next to Near again, the two of them went back to holding hands.

''So does Mello know what he wants for his birthday?'' Near asked.

''Lemme think … yes'' Mello said.

''So what does Mello want?'' Near asked.

''I want … no I can't say that, I can't want that from you'' Mello said.

''Just tell me and I will judge it myself'' Near said.

''I want you to … no I can't wish for that'' Mello said.

''Just tell me already'' Near said.

''I want you to make …'' Mello said before trailing off the sentence.

''You want me to make what?'' Near asked.

Mello inhaled air, preparing himself for what he was going to say.

''I want you to make love to me on my birthday so that I can be sure that you love me'' Mello said.

''Mello doesn't believe that I love him?'' Near questioned.

''I do, but I want to feel how much you love me too'' Mello said.

''And to make it extra special you want it to be on your birthday?'' Near asked.

''Yes, it's my only birthday wish'' Mello said.

''Okay, I will make love to you on your birthday to show you how much I love you, Mello'' Near said.

''Thank you, Near, I hoped you would say that'' Mello said.

''You are welcome, Mello'' Near said.

''I love you'' Mello whispered.

''I love Mello too'' Near said.

They both leaned in for a kiss only for the sake of not having anything to say anything.

Mello moved so that he sat in Near's lap, never breaking the kiss. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's waist as the kiss deepened and Mello wrapped his arms around Near's neck.

Their tongues dancing as they deepened the kiss even more.

Mello suddenly let out a moan as their mouths parted for oxygen so that they could breath before Mello smashed their lips together again.

Near and Mello moved away from each other as the need for oxygen once again got back with full force after a few minutes.

Mello and Near shared a look before Mello stood up and left after saying a small goodbye and see you later to Near, who in return said the same things and smiled a very small smile, which Mello returned with a little bigger smile.

TBC


	2. Mello's birthday and surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and never will.

''Talking''

''_Thinking_''

**Changing places and time setting.**

_**Things happening or ending.**_

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, weird writing, Swearing because of Mello being in it, most likely characters will be OOC at times and it's also written without being betad, note that English is not my first language so any faults I have made is not because I'm bad at spelling and second of all I can't really spell-check with this kind of writing program.

Rated M because of language and lemon.

**Chapter 2: Mello's birthday and surprises.**

**Mello's birthday. **

**In Mello's room.**

Near sat on Mello's bed, waiting for Mello, who was going to be there in a few minutes.

Near had been carefully planned this, he had thought everything through, he had even bought lubrication and done research on how two boys were supposed to do it.

As Mello got through the door Near stood up, smiling one of his rare smiles.

''Hello Mello'' Near greeted.

''Hey Near, I'm sorry I'm late, Linda wouldn't stop bothering me'' Mello said.

''Please do sit down, Mello'' Near said as he sat back down on the bed.

''Where more precisely?'' Mello asked.

''In my lap'' Near said.

''Okay'' Mello said, before he sat down on Near's lap, he wrapped his legs around Near's waist.

''Now how do you start?'' Mello asked.

''Usually this starts with a make out-session'' Near said.

''Okay'' Mello said.

Near kissed Mello softly, before gently licking Mello's lips asking for entrance, which Mello granted him.

Their tongues danced passionately, before Mello moaned, then Near broke the kiss, he kissed down Mello's neck, then he moved to take off Mello's shirt, which he did carefully before Mello took a hold of it and threw it into a corner in the room.

Near kissed Mello's neck once again. Mello was moaning now and then.

Near changed their position so that Mello laid onto the bed, he was more or less curious of how this could end.

He kissed Mello's neck before he moved down while kissing towards Mello's pants hem.

''Near'' Mello was moaning his name, almost forgetting how inexperienced he and Near both was in this matter.

''Mello'' Near whispered as he continued his ministrations on Mello's body.

Near unzipped Mello's pants before taking them off, leaving Mello in his black boxers, throwing Mello's pants into the same corner as Mello's shirt was in.

He stroked Mello through the front of his boxers.

''N…Near'' Mello moaned, before realizing that this was going to be his first time being penetrated when they were a bit farther in this session.

''Y…You know how this will g…go, d…don't you, Near?'' Mello asked, the question made Near stop what he was doing.

''I know how this will go, do not worry Mello, I will be careful to not hurt you'' Near said.

''Good, continue please'' Mello said.

''Do not worry I will'' Near said before continuing his stroking of Mello's dick through the material of his boxers.

''You're wearing too much clothes'' Mello whined after another moan.

''Would Mello want to help me out?'' Near asked.

''Sure'' Mello said.

He reached down to Near's pants hem, he moved his thumbs inside the waistband then he pushed them down, leaving Near in his white boxers and white pyjama shirt after Mello had thrown Near's pants into the corner where he had thrown his very own shirt into a few moments ago, then he hurried to unbutton Near's shirt and take it off and throw it into the same corner with their pants and Mello's shirt.

Then Near went back to touching Mello through his boxers, then he let his hand slip under the fabric of Mello's black boxers, the feel of having someone who were doing these kinds of things to him was amazing, much better than if he would do it himself.

Mello bit his under lip as he was getting closer to his climax, he was trying to stop some of his sounds.

''Mello I like to hear your noises, they're really exciting or should I say … addicting'' Near said.

''N…Near I'm gonna … !'' Mello had only uttered the words before he came in Near's hand, which pumped until he had drained Mello completely.

Near took off Mello's boxers before looking at his own now come covered hand.

Mello looked curiously at him, wondering what Near would do now.

Near put his come covered hand to his mouth then licked his hand clean, humming out of satisfaction of how wonderful Mello tasted.

Mello got hard as soon as Near moved up and started to kiss his lips again, he tasted himself on Near's lips.

Near and Mello rubbed against each other, one completely naked and the other one still wearing his white boxers.

''You're wearing too much!'' Mello whined again.

''Do not worry about it Mello'' Near said, he reached down and rid himself of his boxers, then threw them into the corner with the rest of the clothes.

Near kissed Mello once again on the lips.

Near then sat up and got the bottle of lotion, he popped the cap off the small lotion bottle and covered three fingers with lotion, before popping the cap on once again, laying it down carefully next to him and Mello on the bed, he carefully and slowly put one of his fingers inside of Mello, who uttered a small noise of both discomfort and pain.

Mello tensed when he felt the pain.

''Relax Mello or this will hurt even more'' Near said.

''I'm fucking tying to, but freaking continue either way'' Mello said.

Near started moving his finger inside of Mello slowly trying to make it feel better for Mello, to distract Mello he used his unoccupied hand to stroke and pump Mello's dick in a rhythm that matched the pumping of his finger which went in and out of Mello's tight entrance.

Suddenly he hit a special spot inside of Mello, making Mello moan loudly nearly screaming in pleasure.

Near took that as a sign to enter another finger into Mello, which made Mello flinch slightly once again.

Near kissed Mello's neck as a second way to distract Mello as he scissored his fingers inside of Mello stretching him as gently as he could.

''Near!'' Mello moaned loudly as Near hit that special spot for the second time.

Mello's moans was making Near smile a small and twisted but happy smile.

He entered his third and last of the lubed up fingers inserting it gently and slowly to make Mello unable to notice it, but sure as hell Mello noticed and moaned in both pleasure and pain, the feel of being stretched a bit too much made him feel a stinging pain, but it was still kind of pleasurable.

As Near finally deemed Mello ready, he retreated his fingers from Mello's entrance.

''Hurry up and freaking do it! Please I can't wait anymore! It has gone on for fucking long enough! Just hurry the hell up and make love to me!'' Mello exclaimed impatiently.

''Please calm down, I will need to make sure that it won't hurt too much'' Near said.

Near took the bottle of lotion and popped the cap open and poured an good amount of lotion into his hands and rubbed it on his dick to make sure that he could enter Mello without it going to hurt Mello too much.

He popped the cap back on and laid the bottle of lotion on the bedside, before he went back to Mello, he sat there between Mello's legs wrapping them around his own waist, before pressing his member against Mello's entrance, pressing on until the head of his erection popped inside Mello's entrance.

''That hurt'' Mello half-whined, half-moaned, he wasn't sure if it was the pain that he moaned at or if it was what made him whine or maybe it was what made him do both.

''Stay still'' Near said.

Near bit his own under lip to concentrate on not moving.

As Mello gave the sign, Near plunged into him, completely filling Mello.

''Ah! That hurt!'' A loud moan out of both pleasure and pain was emitted from Mello.

''You're so tight it almost hurts'' Near whispered into Mello's ear.

''Near'' Mello moaned as Near started to move at an tortuously slow pace, moving almost completely out of Mello before going back in just as agonizingly slowly, his member rubbing against Mello's insides really slowly, it was driving Mello mad with lust and desire for more.

''Near fucking move faster'' Mello whined.

''As Mello wishes'' Near said, his voice huskier than Mello was used to, Near groaned as he picked up the speed in his movements, thrusting into Mello quicker, harder and most importantly deeper into Mello, he hit the spot which made Mello arch his back in pleasure.

''Near!'' Mello moaned louder as Near hit that spot again and again, each time making Mello cry out louder, his vision was getting blurry by all of the pleasure that he recieved from Near each and every time Near hit that spot.

''My real name's Nate'' Near whispered into Mello's ear.

''And my real name's Mihael'' Mello whispered back before moaning once again really loudly as Near hit that spot inside him again.

''Should I moan Near or Nate?'' Mello asked in a moan.

''Call me Near as long as we're inside the Wammy's house'' Near answered, he was getting close and he knew that Mello was close as well.

''Near, I'm so close'' Mello moaned loudly.

''Me too'' Near moaned much more quieter than Mello.

One last thrust was all they needed before both reached their orgasm, Near inside of Mello and Mello would have came all over Near's stomach if Near hadn't taken Mello's member into his mouth in the very last minute.

_**After they were completely done.**_

Near had quickly redressed and then hurried out the room as if he had something important he had to do.

He had whispered an: ''I'm sorry, Mello'' before he had left the room.

''_Why did he leave me? I mean isn't it here where lovers usually cuddle and just enjoy each others body warmth? And what did he mean with "I'm sorry, Mello"?_'' Mello thought.

''_It hurts to much for me to move right now, but still where did he have to go to? Maybe he had to talk with Roger or something like that, he will probably be back, he forgot his favorite stuffed animal either way, the yellow cat, I got to admit that it's one of the cutest of his stuffed animals_'' Mello thought and looked at the stuffed animal which laid in one of the corners in the room.

''_But what if this was a one time thing, maybe our relationship is over, maybe he just used me. NO! He can't have! Near isn't like that or is he? No he isn't. If our relationship is over then I won't ever want see his face ever again. But I guess I will have to see about that later_'' Mello thought.

''_I will try to rest for a bit, let's hope that Near comes back, I'm getting cold_'' Mello thought before closing his eyes.

**A few minutes later.**

Near had knocked lightly on Mello's door and then walked into the room, seeing Mello sleeping peacefully on his bed, Near walked over to Mello's bed, he laid down next to Mello, under the covers.

Mello woke up as he felt the new warmth next to him.

''Near?'' Mello asked.

''Yes Mello'' Near said.

''Are we still together?'' Mello asked.

''Yes, why wouldn't we be?'' Near said.

''No reason, really'' Mello said.

''Okay'' Near said.

''Why did you leave me after our first love-making session?'' Mello asked.

''I had to go and do something, I hoped that Mello didn't or rather wouldn't miss me'' Near said.

''Usual couples cuddle together after having one of those sessions'' Mello said.

''We can cuddle now if Mello wants to'' Near said.

''I guess'' Mello said.

Near wrapped his arms around Mello and helped him move closer to him, Mello rested his head on Near's shoulder before falling asleep, Near didn't fall asleep, he enjoyed Mello's warm body close to his, he wasn't sleepy so he didn't sleep but the feeling of having Mello resting against him was ... nice.

**One week later.**

''_What's with me lately? I feel bad, and not in a I wanna hit someone bad, but the kind of bad when you're sick but that can't be it, I have no reason to get sick now, if not … no that's impossible, I'm not a female, so I can't be pregnant can I? Don't be ridiculous Mello, males can't get pregnant_'' Mello thought, he was keeping his distance from Near and just watching as Near was solving his blank puzzle, they were in the common room.

''Mello, please come keep me company'' Near's voice woke him from his thoughts.

''S-sure'' Mello said, then walked over to where Near sat with his puzzle, he sat down next to Near.

''I'm happy to have my beloved boyfriend by my side'' Near whispered in Mello's ear.

''I feel the same way, Nate'' Mello whispered back.

''Hey guys!'' Linda, a girl who always get into other peoples business, called as she came over to them.

Of course she was one of the people who knew of them, she had caught them kissing in the hallway on the first day of their relationship, without the boys knowing of it of course, she had spread all of the gossip around the Wammy's house, so now most people knew about them, well even Matt who never listened to her or anyone else except for Mello, the teachers and caretakers knew about them and was totally against it but he wouldn't ever stop being Mello's best friend.

''Hey Linda'' Mello muttered.

''Hello Linda'' Near said.

''So what's my favorite guys up to?'' Linda asked.

''Solving a puzzle that's all'' Near said.

''So no lovey-dovey boy love today'' Linda said and pouted.

''No lovey-dovey boy love today'' Mello said.

''Why not?'' Linda said still pouting.

''I don't feel like it'' Mello said.

''And neither do I'' Near said.

''You're mean'' Linda said before leaving the common room.

''Praise the god, she left'' Mello said.

''That was mean'' Near said.

''I didn't feel like being nice'' Mello said.

''Mello is in a bad mood, why?'' Near asked.

''I think I might be getting sick'' Mello said.

''But Mello have no reason to get sick'' Near said.

''Precisely and since I'm no female I can't be pregnant after our little love session two weeks ago'' Mello said.

''I think I have read that even males can get pregnant'' Near whispered.

''Shit, when did you do that research?'' Mello whispered.

''I did not do any research I happened to stumble across it while trying to find a book to read'' Near whispered back.

''So I'm doomed already, and while we're waiting anxiously to know who will succeed L as well'' Mello whispered.

''He is not dead yet so there is still time, if you want we might be able to convince Roger to let us work together as L when it's time for that and for a fact we don't even know if you really are pregnant'' Near whispered.

''I don't think we can ever persuade Roger to anything'' Mello whispered.

''Is it that what Mello thinks? Or is it that Mello only wants one of us to succeed L'' Near said.

''I don't know the first one mostly, but maybe both I mean we've been rivals for so long so I haven't been able to get that thought out of me yet'' Mello said.

''Please Mihael if you're pregnant then we need to work together to set a good example for the child or children'' Near whispered.

''First things first, let's start with getting our hands on a pregnancy test so that we can check if I really am pregnant or not'' Mello whispered back.

''I agree with Mello'' Near said.

''Maybe we could ask Matt for some help or even Linda'' Mello said.

''Matt would likely not help because he do not agree with us being in a relationship to begin with'' Near said.

''You're right, let's ask Linda to help us get our hands on a pregnancy test'' Mello said.

''Since she likes us being together, I am sure she will help us'' Near said.

''Actually I had a really long talk with her before she actually agreed on that we were good for each other'' Mello said.

''So you kind of threatened her?'' Near asked.

''No, I just convinced her that you wouldn't feel the same way … ops, I just broke my promise to not tell anyone about her crush on you … oh… damn it'' Mello said.

''Linda liked me?'' Near asked.

''Yeah, she had a really big crush on you, I had to listen to her going on and on about it, since she thought I was the one who was around you the most'' Mello said.

''So you told her I was homosexual before you even knew it?'' Near asked.

''No, I told her that you were most likely asexual'' Mello said.

''So Mello thought that I was asexual?'' Near asked.

''Yeah, you never showed any kind of attraction to anyone. So what was I to think'' Mello said.

''Linda! We know you're there!'' Mello then yelled as he saw a small part of her hair through the door opening.

Linda stuck her head in through the door opening and looked at them a bit worried.

''Come in Linda we're in need of your help'' Mello said.

Linda walked into the common room and sat down on the opposite side of Near's puzzle.

''What do you need my help with? A painting? Or if not what?'' Linda asked, clueless.

''Well we did something we shouldn't have done and how do we get to know what consequences it can and/or can't lead to? That's where you come in we need you to help us with getting that knowledge, since no one would suspect you with doing something like this'' Mello said.

''What is it you two have done?'' Linda asked.

''Well… it was two weeks ago actually when we um… did it'' Mello said quietly enough for only himself, Linda and Near to hear, his cheeks had gotten a weak pink color on them.

''What is it exactly you two did two weeks ago?'' Linda asked.

''Well um… we kinda did it, we had an special intercourse that only couples do'' Mello said, the color in his cheeks seemed to multiply as he finished the sentence, he had said it only loud enough for Linda and Near to hear.

''Oh… so that's why I heard you moan Near's name loudly two weeks ago'' Linda said.

''Yes, but that's not what we're talking about right now! We need your help to get a … a pregnancy test'' Mello exclaimed the first part then whispered rather quietly and embarrassed, his cheeks got even more flushed than before.

''So you're worried about being pregnant? Mello'' Linda asked.

''Yes'' Mello said quietly, his cheeks got even more color in them.

''Could Linda please help us with that?'' Near asked.

''I will help you with it if you guys promise to let me paint you in a painting together'' Linda said.

''I … we agree on the condition'' Mello said his flushed cheeks were going back to normal, rather slowly though.

''Good, then I've got to go, see ya later guys!'' Linda exclaimed as she stood up only to run through the doors leading out of the common room then out the doors to the house, then through the gates which was outside the house keeping us from the outside world, since it stopped others from wanting to get into The Wammy's House.

''She's already getting the thing we asked her to get'' Mello said.

''She is doing it so that she can get her painting done as quickly as she can'' Near said.

''I know that already, Near'' Mello said.

''Let us just hope that Linda will be back soon'' Near said.

''I agree with you there'' Mello said.

''So what should we do now?'' Near asked.

''So you're ignoring your puzzle for now?'' Mello asked.

''Yes, but only because that I want to spend time with Mello'' Near said.

''That's … sweet of you, Near'' Mello said.

''I am not sweet'' Near said.

''You can say whatever you'd like but you can't change my mind'' Mello said.

''I know that Mello'' Near said.

''It's a Saturday in December, so what should we do it's snow on the ground and it's snowing outside so we can't be outside because I would most likely not be able to find you, which means that we have to be inside for the day'' Mello said.

''Not that I would go out either way as you might have noticed I do no't enjoy being outside'' Near said.

''True'' Mello said.

''What does Mello want to do?'' Near asked after a few minutes.

''I don't know, it's boring to just not do anything and I don't think the library has any good books for now so maybe we should just find something easier to keep us occupied for now'' Mello said.

''Agreed'' Near said.

''What should we do?'' Mello asked.

''I do not know, Mello'' Near said.

_**Later, the two boys were sitting together next to one of the windows.**_

''You keep telling me what to do and I keep obeying you, why?'' Near asked as they put some distance between their faces.

''I don't know, but I do enjoy the control it gets me'' Mello said.

''It is somewhat enjoyable, but even as it is so, please give it a rest for a while'' Near said solemnly.

''I can't promise it but I will try'' Mello said.

''Good, now should we continue?'' Near said.

''Okay'' Mello said.

_**Then the two went back to kissing.**_

Linda arrived in the common room without them noticing it.

''Near! Mello! I've got something for you two!'' Linda sing-sang cheerfully.

_**The two boys broke their kiss and moved so that they sat next to each other instead.**_

''Linda, you're back … already'' Mello said.

''That I am'' Linda said, smiling.

''So that means Linda has gotten the thing we asked her to get us'' Near stated.

''Of course, here'' Linda said and gave them a small box wrapped in gray paper.

''Thank you for the secretive wrapping of the box hiding what it's content is, Linda'' Near said as he took the box from Linda's hands.

''Glad I could help you guys, we'll do the painting tomorrow'' Linda said.

''Okay'' Mello and Near said at the same time.

''See ya'' Linda said before leaving.

''So should we check now?'' Near asked.

''Yes, we should and will'' Mello said.

**After the two had checked if Mello was pregnant, which he was.**

**In Near's room.**

''I can't believe it'' Mello said, still in shock.

''I cannot believe it either'' Near said as neutral as usual.

''One single love encounter led to me being pregnant'' Mello said.

''Do not worry Mello, I will not let you face this on your own, it is my fault after all'' Near said.

''It's partly your fault, but it was me who wished for you to do that to me, not thinking about the consequences we would have to face'' Mello said.

''We did not know that this could happen'' Near said.

''You're right we didn't'' Mello said.

''How should we do with this? We cannot keep it if we want to stay here, but if you like to keep it we will have to find a new place to live at'' Near said.

''Hm… I do like it here, but I don't think we should kill a new life, my belief makes it obvious that I shouldn't kill any life at all'' Mello said.

''Says the one who will most likely do that if he gets mad'' Near said.

''It seems that you've gotten a backbone after all'' Mello said.

''I have always had it, I just do not show it most of the time'' Near said.

''I believe you'' Mello said.

''That is good'' Near said.

TBC


	3. Mello's scary when pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and never will.

''Talking''

''_Thinking_''

Changing places and time setting.

_Things happening or ending._

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, weird writing, Swearing because of Mello being in it, most likely characters will be OOC at times and it's also written without being betad, note that English is not my first language so any faults I have made is not because I'm bad at spelling and second of all I can't really spell-check with this kind of writing program.

Rated M because of language and lemon.

Chapter 3: Mello is scary when pregnant!

Three weeks later.

In History class, the last lesson of the day.

Mello and Near has had their desks next to each other since four weeks ago.

Mello wrote a note and passed it to Near, who read it and almost blushed.

_Obsecro, post schola irrumabo mihi. _Was what Mello had wrote.

Near didn't look at Mello when he wrote an answer on the other side of the note and passed it to Mello who read it and had a look of utterly surprise.

_Forsit. _Was what Near had written as response.

Mello looked at Near and then he looked in front of his own desk to see the teacher standing infront of his desk, frowning at him seeing the note, although she only saw the word Near had written, she put her hands on her hips glaring at Mello.

''What the hell do you want Mrs. Pratchett?'' Mello asked, he was very annoyed to say the least.

''I don't appreciate when my students passes notes between each other, I will take that and read out loud as punishment for passing it back and forth between the two of you'' She said.

'' will regret doing so it's in Latin'' Near mumbled.

''I know Latin so you're in trouble either way'' Mrs. Pratchett answered.

''Don't fucking dare read it! It's private! Something that doesn't relate to anyone but me and him! So don't even fucking think of it! Bitch know that you will make a very bad mistake that will earn you a very dangerous enemy!'' Mello yelled as he stood up, he had placed his hands on his desk as help to force himself up from his chair with extra power.

''Stop it Mello, we cannot hide it from anyone for much longer either way'' Near said.

''Shut up Near! I don't want this hag to read our private messages for the whole damn class she will only make it seem worse than it is!'' Mello yelled, but sat down back into his seat.

The teacher had, had enough she took the note and went to her desk before reading it in Latin, most of them understod what she said and she told them who had written which part of it as well.

''Do anyone of you want me to translate?'' Mrs. Pratchett asked.

Everyone shook their heads except for Matt who usually slacked off during this class, who just ignored Mrs. Pratchett as usually.

Later after class in Near's room.

''So will you fuck me?'' Mello asked, he was sitting on the floor.

''No, I cannot do that right after the mishap in history class'' Near said, he stood in front of Mello and had not had the time to sit down or anything like it.

''Fine, I was right then, you don't care about me at all!'' Mello yelled, he was having a break down, tears suddenly starting to fall from his eyes.

''Mello, don't cry. I do care about you, I love you, it's just that after the mishap in class I don't want to do anything especially that to you, please don't cry Mello, I love you very much and I don't think that we should after all you're pregnant as well and no matter what I don't ever want to hurt you, I truly don't want to cause Mello any knind of pain'' Near said, trying to comfort the crying blonde, sitting down infront of him and making sure that he isn't too far away from Mello.

''You fucking liar! You say that but look at me I'm a wreck! You say that you don't want to hurt me but have you ever thought of that it hurts to be rejected! I'm getting frustrated! I just fucking want something and you won't even do it for my sake!'' Mello yelled hitting Near with his clenched fists in the chest.

''Please Mello calm down, if you need to get frustration out hurt me, but don't be sad and please calm down'' Near said, he took each hit without complaint.

''Why do you even try making me feel better? You always do what you want and never think about how it feels for me! I fucking didn't know how you felt until you kissed me out of the blue and I didn't know that males could get pregnant until after you told me, when it was too late! I freaking do all I can for this to work but I'm going crazy, my emotions are even more annoying than ever!'' Mello yelled.

''Please calm down Mello, I told you that I love you and meant it and still do'' Near said.

''Then why the hell won't you fuck me?!'' Mello yelled.

''Because Mello needs to calm down and think things through'' Near said.

''I did that but I don't see why you won't fuck me!'' Mello yelled.

''Mello is pregnant and for the first four months I cannot do that for both Mello's and the little kid inside of Mello'' Near said.

''Fine, you win'' Mello said, finally calming down, but he wasn't happy, he pouted.

''Mello please stop pouting it won't help in the matter at all'' Near said.

A week later, Mello had gotten over the fact that Near wouldn't give him more than a few gentle kisses once in a while when he asked.

They were in the common room, Near solving his puzzle and Mello sitting next to the white haired boy, eating chocolate.

''Fags'' It was one of Mello's use to be friends, since all of the other now knew of their relationship, Mello had lost almost all of his friends, since not many where accepting towards homosexual people, not even in Wammy's.

''What the hell did you just call us!'' Mello yelled, jumping to his feet glaring at the boy, Ivan, who had just insulted him and Near.

''I called you two for fags. What'cha gonna do about it gay boy? Slap me?'' Ivan challenged.

''You're doomed, Near hold onto my chocolate bar, I'm about to beat up a idiot who's fucking begging for a beating'' Mello said standing up after putting his chocolate bar onto the floor next to Near.

''Don't sink to his level Mello, sometimes ignorance is for the best, I don't want you to be in detention because of some idiot who can't understand that it's acceptable to be with whom you like'' Near said, taking hold of one of Mello's wrists to keep him from beating Ivan up.

''Let go of me, Near, I will beat him up for insulting you and me'' Mello said.

''Okay, but I know that both of us will be in trouble because of this later, but still go ahead, I trust you to do what is right'' Near said, he retreated his hand, letting go of Mello's wrist.

''Good, now Ivan let's go'' Mello said.

''You get a free hit, gay boy'' Ivan said.

''Fine, thanks'' Mello said before going over to Ivan and punching him in the face hard, making Ivan fall backwards and down onto the floor, Mello was statsified with the result and went back to Near, sitting down next to the white haired boy.

''Mello. Was that really neccesary to hit Ivan like that?'' Roger asked as he came over to the two boys.

''He insulted us, he made me angry enough to hit him'' Mello said.

''Office now, you too Near'' Roger said after a heavy sigh.

Later in Roger's office.

''I can't believe this behavior Mello! You've been acting in a good fashion until two weeks ago when you and Near passed notes between each other and then now again today you beat up one of your class mates without a good explonation, you usually have no excuses but Near I never thought I'd see the day when you actually supported Mello's actions and another thing I never expected you to do was pass notes in the middle of class, do you have an explonation for me?'' Roger said from his seat in his chair behind his desk which had two chairs in front of it where Mello and Near were seated.

''I do not see how my way of acting can be included in this matter, I did not do anything, except from the part of me passing notes with Mello but both of us knew what the teacher was going to say so what we did would not affect our grades in any way, negative nor positive'' Near said.

''You should have stopped him from beating Ivan up'' Roger said.

''I could not, Mello is stronger than me and would only have pushed me out of his way'' Near said.

''Fine you're cleared of guilt Near, but Mello please give me an explonation for your actions'' Roger said.

''He insulted me so if anything he threw the first blow!'' Mello yelled, more or less throwing himself out of his chair as he did.

''Mello, calm down'' Roger said.

''Why the hell would I?! Whenever something fucking happens it's always me who gets the fucking blame! Even when it's not my damn fault!'' Mello yelled.

''Calm down Mello'' Roger said.

''I don't want to! I can't fucking stand it anymore! All of the fucking time it's my fault! If someone gets hurt even when I'm only in the same room reading a fucking book then you still pin the fucking blame on me! I'm fucking tired of it!'' Mello yelled.

''That is not true Mello'' Roger said.

''Yes it is!'' Mello yelled.

''Please calm down, Mello'' Roger said.

''Fuck this! I'm going to my room!'' Mello yelled before storming out through the door, slaming it close behind him before running to his room.

''You just had to rile Mello up did you not, Roger? He already have a lot of things on his mind and it's no good that he was already in a bad mood'' Near said, standing up.

''Where are you going Near?'' Roger asked.

''To find Mello and calm him down, can you wait with any possible problems that Mello might or might not have caused until much later'' Near said.

''What do you mean with much later?'' Roger asked.

''About seven months and three weeks'' Near said.

''Is there something you two aren't telling me about?'' Roger asked.

''I should not talk about it without Mello's precense so no nothing is kept from you, Roger. Now excuse me I have an angry and moodish Mello to calm down'' Near said and walked through the door, closing it behind himself carefully before walking in a quick pase to Mello's room.

He knocked on the door and Mello opened the door in a harsh manner letting Near in before slaming it shut behind the white haired boy.

The blonde then walked to his bed and sat down, he was frowning, his arms were crossed, eyes closed and his back almost leaning against the wall.

The blonde's breathing was uneven because of his raging mood.

Near knew that if he said anything wrong that his blonde boyfriend would most likely throw a fit.

''Mello please calm down'' Near said as he sat down next to Mello, wrapping his arms around the blond's upper body.

''What the hell do you want Near?'' Mello asked.

''I wanted to make sure that you calm down, I don't like seeing you hurt, angry or things that is of the likes of it'' Near said.

''I'm sorry I stormed out, I got so angry and it doesn't help that my frustration is completely out of control since you won't even think about fucking me'' Mello said.

''I apologize but I don't think that we should do that while you're pregnant, I love you and I don't want to hurt you, the child or children'' Near said.

''I know, I guess I just need to adjust'' Mello said.

''If we ever do have sexual intercourse remind me to get protection'' Near said.

''Agreed, I don't feel like going through this ever again'' Mello said.


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and never will.

''Talking''

''_Thinking_''

Changing places and time setting.

_**Things happening or ending.**_

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, weird writing, Swearing because of Mello being in it, most likely characters will be OOC at times and it's also written without being betad, note that English is not my first language so any faults I have made is not because I'm bad at spelling and second of all I can't really spell-check with this kind of writing program.

Rated M because of language and lemon.

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

**Four days later.**

Near and Linda were in the Common room waiting for Mello.

''So Mello's in a bad mood right now, I guess he just needs some time to adjust'' Linda said.

''Hey guys! Sorry I took so long!'' Mello called as he and Matt approached them, Mello was smiling happily.

''Okay adjustment complete, Mello's happy happy'' Linda said and smiled.

''Aren't you leaving now, Linda?'' Mello asked.

''No way! I want some time with my favorite guys'' Linda said.

''How about you hang out with Matt? He's been a bit neglected since me and Near got together'' Mello said.

''How rude of you, Mels, I wanted to hang out with you and Near to get used to you guys being a couple, I'm not supporting any of your choices when it comes to this relationship of yours, but seeing as you are my one and only best friend, I guess I need to get used to the two of you being a together'' Matt said and then sighed inaudibly.

''_Yeah, get it I'm jealous damn it, Near got Mello, the one person I find attractive, I never wanted him to even get close to Mello, who has that beautiful soft hair which feels like silk under your touch, I always thought I would be the one sweeping Mello of his feet and get together with him but no, the little devil ruined it for me, Near I'm sure you're wearing white to keep people from seeing what you really are, a devil who knows that Mello isn't supposed to be yours but you don't give a damn. One day I will get revenge, one day I will be the one to get Mello to love me_'' Matt thought, his jealousy wouldn't show, he hid it with a goofy smile of his, as well as his goggles.

''Oh... alright then Mattie you can hang with me and Near, anything special you want to do?'' Mello asked.

''I dunno I usually just play my video games or hack into something'' Matt said.

''Oh... well, I guess we can do something inside then'' Mello said.

''Good, because Mello would have had to drag me outside since I do not like being outside at all'' Near mumbled.

''Why am I surrounded with people who dislikes being outside'' Mello said.

''Because you like the difference between you and others'' Matt said.

''I do not'' Mello said.

''But you do seem to enjoy being around both me and Matt'' Near pointed out.

''For once I'm with Near, you do enjoy being around both me and him'' Matt said.

Later as Matt, Near and Mello sat in the common room just talking in Matt and Mello's case, Near put in something once in a while even though he was stacking dices.

''I will be back soon, I've got to wash off'' Mello said and stood up.

''Sure, just be back in ten'' Matt said.

''Maybe, maybe not, just don't kill each other'' Mello said.

''See you soon Mello'' Near said as Mello went out the door, and then to the closest restroom.

''Listen here _Near_, Mello may be too blind to see that you're a freak, with no humanly feelings and/or emotions, but I know it and I really don't want you around Mello for much longer, if you don't stop being around him, I will get him to hate you, because you've already hurt him enough, I know it since Mello tells me everything, and with everything I mean _every _little thing that goes on with him and what happens in his life'' Matt said through gritted teeth and a fake smile plastered on his face.

''You love Mello, don't you? Matt'' Near said.

''How could _you_ tell?'' Matt asked.

''Because unlike Mello, I noticed the glares _you_ send me and the longing gazes _you_ send Mello when he isn't looking'' Near said.

''He's infatuated with you not in _love_, he doesn't know what the heck is wrong with him right now, but he will get over his infatuation soon and then it's bye bye Near and time for his self questioning week'' Matt said.

''If you liked Mello, you should have made your move about more than seven weeks ago'' Near said.

''I hate _you_, Near, _you _took Mello away from me, the one person I _care _about and _you _just had to take _him _away from me'' Matt said.

''I do not know what to say other than that you will not be able to go through with your plan, I will keep an eye out for your traps'' Near said.

Their conversation ended there.

Mello came back to them and sat down next to Near.

That's how they spent most of the day really, sitting and talking, but each time Mello weren't looking at Matt, Matt would death glare at Near.

TBC


End file.
